


Mom

by Luninarie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mother hen Lambert, Pre-Relationship, Winter At Kaer Morhen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: Geralt noticed Lambert was restless that winter.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Witchers, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Maman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039733) by [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie)



> For the BiKM Bingo (January 2021)  
> Prompt: Mom

Comfortably seated, Geralt watched the scene with a secret smile, the shadow of his amusement hidden behind the book he was trying to read. He liked that book, he really did: an epic romance full of twists and turns... But the spectacle taking place in Kaer Morhen's main hall was so much more interesting.

In the dead of winter, the pace of the fortress slowed and slackened, sinking into a warm and familiar torpor, within the crackling music of the logs in the great fireplace. The Wolves of Kaer Morhen indulged in the slow activities that their hectic and dangerous lives on the Path forbade them. Eskel diligently carved pieces of wood, designing animals, monsters and all manner of lovely knick-knacks. Vesemir enjoyed taking care of his vegetable garden, his plants and his cooking. The comforting smells of a roast were already rising from the kitchen, the promise of a hearty meal soon to be devoured. Geralt himself undertook all his postponed sewing work, but above all he rediscovered the slow pleasure of reading, those imaginary escapes that tickled his imagination. Even Jaskier, a guest for the third year in a row, understood the change of tempo during the great winter night. He then took his time to copy his poems and songs, scratching the paper in a beautiful leather volume. You could sometimes hear him mumble, trying to polish a melody.

And then, there was Lambert.

Usually, Kaer Morhen's Little Wolf also found something to occupy himself with during the long cold months: making new potions, elixirs or innovative bombs, more or less successful attempts at distillation and - this was a secret - painting on the outskirts of the fortress when the weather allowed it.

However, that year, Lambert had failed to convince both his body and his mind to slow down and to rest. He was walking circles and fidgeting nervously. At first, Geralt had attributed his behavior to a more difficult year on the Path, possibly to the absence of the Cat School friend Lambert had found himself. But, as the days went by, the answer became clearer.

Lambert was circling… around Jaskier.

It all started with a shiver. Hunched over his parchment, the bard had been shaken with a quiet tremor. Wrapped up in warm clothes, the inhabitants of the fortress nonchalantly endured the inconvenience of such a large old building, and its long plaintive drafts. The witchers were used to it: the cold was part of the soul of the place. For Jaskier, some days were more difficult than others. It was not uncommon to see him wrapped in extra furs. That day, Lambert had rushed to provide him with a thick blanket.

Other small, more or less visible gestures followed. If Jaskier showed any discomfort of any kind, Lambert was not far to respond. Was the bard hungry? Within a minute, a bun or a treat appeared next to his writing set. Was he running out of ink? A small pot of thick black liquid was waiting for him in his rooms the next day. Was he complaining about being locked up? Lambert invited him along to patrol around the fortress - after making sure the bard was covered from head to toe, well protected against the wind and the cold.

And that day, as Geralt left his novel to observe the scene unfurling before him, Jaskier dropped his quill and parchment and stretched out for a long time, like a big lazy cat, with an uncomfortable growl. In the next second, Lambert was standing behind him, his hands on his shoulders, massaging his aching muscles.

The bard gave the young witcher an amused, somewhat mocking smile over his shoulder.

“Thanks mom”, he said.

Lambert blushed up to his ears, stepping back, furious at himself for caring, at being called out, but Jaskier grabbed his wrist, pulling him back gently to him.

“I forbid you to stop”, he then said.

Geralt smiled even more, exchanged a wink with Eskel who had also witnessed the scene, and went back to his novel.


End file.
